The Fake Collection
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Collection of drabbles started with friends on livejournal. Characters : gold saints. Warning : content may involve angst, violence and yaoi.
1. Dust To Dust

**Author's Note**: My dear Scorpioyue, here is a little drabble to thank you for you lovely RhadamanthexKanon christmas drabble! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya at all, just the story.

**Warning**: Angst, spoiler for Hades?

Dust To Dust

By Shadow Arashi

"Liar."

His hands curled into angry fists by his side, his whisper lost into the uncaring night.

Hardened eyes focused on the sight before him as the sun set, feeling his faith shaking at its base by doubts, regrets and sorrow. Was it really the right thing to do?

"Why did you lie to us, to me? Was it truly the only solution? Why was it meant to end this way!"

Only silence greeted his shouts. Maybe there was no answer for him. Now wasn't the time for wallowing in sadness and guilt anyway.

The nightmare was only beginning. Death was still around, spreading out through Athena's ground, tainting the very air with the blood of the unfortunate souls whom had chosen the fate of the sinners in hope to accomplish one last time their sacred duty.

He had feared he would break down when he felt his master died yet another time. But his eyes had stayed dry.

"Shion, it's seems I've run out of tears to shed."

Mu smiled sadly as he watched the small particles of stardust, the only remaining thing of his former master, and held out his hand.

"Dust to Dust."

**OWARI**


	2. Meant To Be

**Author's Notes**: This is both a 'thank you' and Christmas gift drabble for Ariadne who wrote a lovely RhadamanthysxKanon piece for me. Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this drabble as I'm not used to write about Milo (I don't know if this scene has been used before but if it has, which is probably the case, I'm sorry ;;).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya, everything belongs to Masami Kurumada.

**Warning**: Angst and that's about it.

Meant To Be

By Shadow Arashi

He couldn't believe it when he saw him again, cold and proud as always but wonderfully _alive_. 

The joy had been too intense for words. And so had been the deception.

The fight had torn his heart apart; caught in the crossfire between his duty and where his heart lies. He had wanted to kiss his cold lips, to hold him and run his fingers through his hair. It had hurt to see him on the other side of the battlefield.

He didn't want nor care to know why. All he felt was the sting of betrayal.

Now he is holding him, just as he had wished to do so many times before. But it is bitter, the occasion and feelings behind it perverted by the blood spilled between them.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Though now that he was glancing down at the beaten form of his former comrade, long hair hiding the unseeing but tearful eyes of Camus, Milo thought he saw a glimpse of the future and that maybe, just _maybe_ it was actually meant to be.

**OWARI**


	3. Heart Throb

**Title**: Heart Throb**  
Author**: Shadow of Arashi**  
Fandom**: Saint Seiya **  
Words**: "bandage", "secret" and "throbbing" (or "throb", "throbbed" etc)**  
Author's Notes**: This drabble came about because of a "fake fic meme" started on livejournal with my friends. The rule was to write something that must look like it was taken from a bigger fic. It was made upon request; the person gave the fandom they wanted and 3 keywords. Then we had to write. This is what I came up with. Written for Sagakure.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters. I'm writing this purely for personal enjoyment.  
**Warning**: off-screen violence, yaoi and blood.

Heart Throb

By Shadow Arashi

Maybe he over did it this time.

He struggled against the delirium slowly overwhelming his senses, the thought only passing quickly through his foggy mind like it wasn't even meant to be there at all. The pain was too strong though and he pondered if something hasn't gone terribly wrong. It would certainly explain why he was currently laying there like a broken doll, breathless and unable to move while crimson arabesques lazily spread beneath his back and legs.

But this was why he kept coming back to **_him_** right? A part of him had to wonder when he became such a masochist but if he was honest with himself, he had to admit he didn't care. The pain kept his mind off of other things he would rather not think about.

But maybe he really over did it this time. Why would Rhadamanthys be ready to risk letting their secret known to all otherwise, if he wasn't currently on death's door?

His whole body throbbed, some parts aching more pleasantly than others and the floating thought vanished slowly like the previous ones. He suddenly felt he really ought to apologise to the English specter later; well as soon he was patched up that is. He hadn't missed the frowns and flinches of the other and was well aware that his _playmate_ was getting more and more worried each times they engaged into one of their little _games_; even if Rhadamanthys had made it quite clear he liked to see him with nothing but the tattered and blood stained bandages on.

He had been tempted to stop, if only for the specter's sake but it hadn't quite work out the way he wanted. If he had ever had doubts about having a few screws loose he had his answer now.

The only thing Kanon registered before definitely fainting was Rhadamanthys's panicked voice yelling his name and Saga's screams.


	4. Personal Hell

**Title**: Personal Hell**  
Author**: Shadow of Arashi**  
Fandom**: Saint Seiya **  
Words**: "fire", "damnation" and "bliss"**  
Author's Notes**: This drabble came about because of a "fake fic meme" started on livejournal with my friends. The rule was to write something that must look like it was taken from a bigger fic. It was made upon request; the person gave the fandom they wanted and 3 keywords. Then we had to write. This is what I came up with. Written for Lady Hook.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters. I'm writing this purely for personal enjoyment.  
**Warning**: Yaoi, hint of off-screen lemony content.

Personal Hell

By Shadow of Arashi

There was something absolutely mind blowing in the beautiful sight now offered to his eyes, he realised it and acknowledged it despite the pure strangeness of the situation.

There was nothing greater than victory, at least that's what he thought and he still believes it to be true to this day. But he wasn't considering battlefield victories at this point. Oh no, he was thinking about the breathless body laying next to him, hair dishevelled and skin flushed and wet with sweat. If it was possible to reach heaven - or rather Elision - in this hellish place then he firmly believed he had just reached it.

Glazed blue-green eyes opened slowly, seemingly searching for something before they focused on him. The fire burning in them pulled a low growl out of his throat, though it didn't surprise him anymore. He had to admit it, he was pleased beyond reason. How could he hope to explain this satisfaction in the deep of his soul, this product of knowing that it was _he_ who lighted this inferno flaring now in those deep blue orbs?

Crawling closer to his prey, Rhadamanthys took a handful of blue hair and brought Kanon's face closer to his own. The other man merely stared back and didn't fought back when the specter kissed him nor did he resisted when he was pushed down again onto the bed, eyes locked with the English's. Rhadamanthys smiled.

"Tell me Kanon, how does damnation feel for you?"

The smile he received almost made him drop all cautions and he had to stop himself from ravishing his captive on the spot. He had all the time for that.

"It feels like bliss."

The soft whispering voice in his ear was finally his undoing and Rhadamanthys allowed himself to give in, bending over the Gemini saint body for another round of '_torture_'.

To each their personal hells, he thought. And he wasn't so sure the other gold saints were enjoying themselves as much as their colleague.


	5. What It Feels Like To Drown

**Title**: What Its Feel Like To Drown**  
Author**: Shadow of Arashi**  
Fandom**: Saint Seiya **  
Words**: "water", "stars" and "evil"**  
Author's Notes**: This drabble came about because of a "fake fic meme" started on livejournal with my friends. The rule was to write something that must look like it was taken from a bigger fic. It was made upon request; the person gave the fandom they wanted and 3 keywords. Then we had to write. This is what I came up with. Written for Scorpioyue.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters. I'm writing this purely for personal enjoyment.  
**Warning**: Angst.

What Its Feels Like To Drown

By Shadow Arashi

"Why did you change? What made you turn to such a dark path Kanon? "

Of all the questions Saga could have asked of him, this was the last he could answer. Not for lack of will mind you, but Saga just wouldn't understand his reasoning. His twin had always been so innocent to most things around him, at least when it concerned the darker side of the humanity he loved to protect. He would have to put a new definition on what he calls evil first for him to even came close to see the full extend of what he was asking.

Innocence was sweet and addictive. It draws you like the moth to the flame.

Innocence is a curse and as such humans always have the imperious desire to destroy that innocence. God know he had lost his a long time ago, back when he was still too young to wrap his mind around the concept. He guessed he had to thank his and Saga's lucky stars for that.

"Don't look at me with such pity in your eyes Saga; I knew what I was doing. It was my choice, if not a very smart one. Goodness is overrated anyway."

"Kanon! Yo-"

"You are so naïve brother…. In the end it is that sweet nature of your which is dangerous. It got me dragged over and into the deep end after all. Because of it I couldn't see what I should have notice from the beginning."

Only silence greeted his words this time. Kanon smiled, though there was no emotion behind it, no feelings. The sound of water rushing to crash against the rocks of Sounion Cape seemed a song only meant for him as he looked away from the blank look on his brother's face and toward the waves bellow them.

"Do you know that drowning can actually feel soothing Saga?"

He whispered, entranced even as he took a step closer to the cliff. Just one more step and he knew he would be flying downward if he wished. His empty smiled widened as he spread out his arms, leaning backward and eyes closed with a blissful expression.

He wanted to fly right now.


End file.
